Playing Wizard Chess
by AnimeGirl 144
Summary: A birthday story for Vic2012. Literally, the boys play wizard chess.


**A short birthday fic for Vic2012 at the Council.**

**I do not own **_Harry Potter_**.**

* * *

Chess had always been a confusing game to Harry; his aunt and uncle didn't feel the need to let him learn it, and Dudley sure wasn't going to learn the game anytime soon. He only knew of it from watching older people playing the game in the park, and even from a distance he had no clue on what they were doing.

Wizard chess seemed even more confusing, especially since they had a mind of their own. When one piece was taken, the other piece would destroy the piece it would use. It was something strange to see, especially for Harry who was still getting used to the wizard world.

Ron was a master at the game, and Harry would silently watch his friend play the game with many students from Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff (never Slytherin). Occasionally, another student would beat Ron, but his friend was usually the winner of the games. Hermione showed no interest in the game, feeling it was barbaric, leaving the boys for the library while Ron played and Harry watched.

Ron was patient when it came to Harry learning the game; he had taken it upon himself to teach the Boy Who Lived. If Harry had a question during the game, Ron would answer, even if he was strategizing. He would sometimes explain to the other boy on a strategy he had just performed, to help Harry understand how to exploit a weakness and to play to his strengths.

It was towards winter that Ron challenged Harry to a game. The red head felt Harry was ready for a practice since he had been shadowing him for a good amount of the first semester. Harry accepted the challenge; it was just a game to test his abilities, so there wasn't any reason to feel nervous. They played in the Common Room, which, when compared to the Great Hall, wasn't full of students. Hermione sat on the armchair, watching them; she too wanted to see how Harry would do on his first try.

Before the game, Ron made Harry list out each of the chess pieces along with their movements. When Harry completed the list, they set up the board and began; Harry was given the first move. He instructed the pawn to move forward, to which it obliged. Ron studied the board before instructing his own pawn to move, though not as close to Harry's pawn as the boy believed. The two continued setting up their pieces instead of actively going after the other, something Hermione noted but kept quiet about the observation. It was only a few moves later until Ron decided to go on the offense. After Ron took one of Harry's pawns (technically having it destroyed), Harry decided to go on the offense as well, and retaliated by taking one of Ron's own pawns.

The game went on like that for some time, with both boys usually at some sort of stalemate after they repeatedly destroyed the other's chess piece. Their game had drawn some attention from the other first years, who gathered around the two friends to watch the outcome of the match. Ron played his next move and cornered Harry's king. The boy took a moment to look around the board, for a sign of escape, but found none. He declared checkmate, and that was that. There were murmurs from the gathered crowd, and a few congratulated Ron while others patted Harry and telling him he did a good job.

"Not surprised you'd do so well," Seamus commented. "You are the Boy Who Lived. This stuff just comes natural."

Harry blushed in embarrassment; he still wasn't used from being a nobody to being suddenly liked and respected, let alone being the Boy Who Lived. He shook his head.

"Actually, it was all of Ron's teachings," Harry responded, giving a nod to his friend. "Had he not taught me how to play the game, I don't think I'd be able to move the first pawn."

The other students went off into a murmur again, saying something along the lines of "he's just being modest." Hermione smiled a little behind her book, happy to see that Harry wasn't letting the title get to his head; he was being humble and giving credit where credit was due. Ron was just happy to have had an interesting game with his friend.

"We'll have to play again," Ron commented.

Harry nodded his head in agreement.

Chess was still a confusing game, and wizard chess was still something to get used to...but it sure was fun to play.


End file.
